Moonlit Tears
by Gina Ayn
Summary: As usual, he saved the world, leaving her to pick up the pieces he left behind in a mess.
1. Chapter 1 Rukia: Again

**A story that was inspired by Boyce Avenue's song, "Dare to Believe".**

**When I first heard the song, I planned on making a HitsuHina fanfic. But nothing formed in my mind for this pairing. so I decided to focus on my second fave couple, Ichigo and Rukia. This is the result. :D**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'll only say this once, because it is obvious. I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlit Tears<strong>

**A Bleach Fanfic**

**Chapter 1-Rukia: Again**

The moon was at its fullest. Its bright rays illuminated everything underneath it.

It illuminated his grim face.

It illuminated her pained expression.

It illuminated their comrades' determined looks.

It illuminated the bloodstained battlefield.

The two of them stood a few meters apart, at the center of the battle. All around them were their companions fighting, not only for the world, but also for their lives. But the two of them weren't moving. They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, swords lowered.

A few moments before, they were fighting. Until both their enemies pushed them to their current position. Both froze the moment they caught each other's eyes.

She shivered under his murderous gaze. She mentally slapped herself, to remind her that he was possessed by the enemy.

But then, that bloodthirsty look only lasted for a second. His eyes widened in recognition, the moment their eyes met. Then they filled with anguish-no, anguish was too weak a word. His zanpakutou fell to the ground as his grip slackened.

Realizing that he was back to himself, she ran towards him. But before she could get nearer than a meter, he shouted, "No, don't! Raise your sword; don't let your guard down!"

Startled, she skidded to a stop. Tears blurred her sight, as she watched him struggle with the enemy within him. She did as she was told, albeit reluctantly. She raised Sode no Shirayuki, and pointed it towards his chest.

"Ichigo," she whispered. She fought to keep both her voice calm and her tears back. She looked back into his eyes, trying to find a trace of recognition in its depths. Her heart swelled a little with relief when he turned back to her, once again in control of his body.

It was her voice that helped him gain control once again.

"Rukia," he called out softly. He tentatively took a step towards her. "Rukia, I need your help."

"That's all I'm trying to do now," she replied. He looked at her earnestly through eyes that were pleading. Deep creases appeared on his forehead. Then he gave her a grim smile, and told her, "Good. I need you to kill me."

Silence met his words.

She stood there, eyes wide with shock. Did she hear him right? Yes, she did. He asked her to end his life. She took a step back, as she shook her head. But she never lowered her sword. She exclaimed, "No, Ichigo! I can't!"

"Yes, you can," he said, his voice more determined and encouraging than ever, "You can, and you will, because you need to. Rukia, I can't hold him back much longer. He's very strong. Even my hollow self is helping me to fight, but we just can't defeat him. Please."

"But why me?" she cried out. Pain filled her voice as she asked, "why me? Why not your father, or Urahara-san, or any of the captains? Why not them, who are stronger?"

"I do not need somebody who is strong to kill me," he replied. He continued, "This is a matter of control. I lose my control when I face anybody but you."

His words anguished her more. She said, "No, I can't. I really can't kill you, Ichigo. I've done this once, and I don't want to do this again."

"What happened to the brave Rukia I've known?"

"She's gone. Because of you saying those words, she's gone," She answered bitterly. "Aren't there other ways to help you?"

The moment he shook his head, her chest constricted, making her have difficulty breathing. He replied, "His life is very much joined with mine now. As long as I live, he lives. And my control over him is getting weaker and weaker, as seconds pass by. It's not a matter of reiatsu anymore; no matter how much reiatsu you lend me, I still won't defeat him. I cannot separate him from me."

She looked deep into his usually warm brown eyes. Soon she was lost in her thoughts. She just snapped back to reality, when she felt big warm hands grasp hers.

Violet met brown once again. She took a deep, shaky breathe, as she understood what needed to be done. Determination clouded her eyes and hid her anguish.

She tightened her grip, and so did he. She asked quietly, "Now?"

"Now."

She closed her eyes, as she pushed the blade against his chest. There was a sharp intake of breathe, something that caught the attention of everybody else. They all stopped, enemy and comrade alike, as they watched them.

She opened her eyes to see his one last time. They were full of suffering, but they were also grateful. Sad smiles appeared on their lips.

"Thank you, Rukia," he quietly said. She fought back the tears, as she felt his hands slacken their grip. He took a step forward, but stumbled. She caught him, and he slumped against her, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

"I love you."

His last words, said through his last breath. She buckled under his weight, and fell to her knees. But she never changed her position.

She let go of the sword. Then she raised her arms, embracing him. Her hands, which were stained with his blood, gripped the back of his clothes tightly.

All the memories they had-the first time they met, the times he saved her, everything—flashed through her mind. A bitter smile appeared for a few moments on her grief-stricken features. It was caused by a realization.

She stabbed him then to transfer her powers, so that he could save the world. She stabbed him again, to bring back the power he lost.

And then, there she was again, her sword through him. But this time, it was not to help him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and whispered, "I know. I've always known. And I do too. I love you."

The moon was at its fullest. Its bright rays illuminated everything underneath it.

It illuminated the continuing battle that was nearing its end.

It illuminated his dead body, and the sword through him.

It illuminated the tears that rolled quietly down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>If I made a mistake, please do tell me. Thank you.<strong>

**I'm not sure if this will stay as a oneshot, or not. I already have an idea for the whole story, but unfortunately, I don't have the time to do the next chapters, because I decided to focus on my studies this semester.**

**But it will help me decide if you tell me what you think! So please review!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. :D Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Karin and Yuzu: Necklace

**Moonlit Tears**

**A Bleach Fanfic**

**Chapter 2-Karin and Yuzu: Necklace**

It glinted in the moonlight.

Rukia stood still, as she stared at the object on his study table, reflecting the light. She did not dare touch it, because the idea as to what-no, whom-it was for makes her choke. And she's already choking back the sobs.

Because standing there, in the middle of his room, the personal space she invaded; it was just anguished her more, knowing that he won't be entering that room anymore. That he won't be lying on that bed, trying to sleep despite the many thoughts running through his mind. That he won't be sitting on that chair, trying to do his schoolwork while keeping alert for enemies.

She wouldn't see him there again.

She snapped out of her bitter thoughts when she heard someone say, "It comes with a letter, you know."

She turned to see Yuzu, clad in a black dress like she was, smiling at her despite her red puffy eyes. She gave the younger girl a confused look, to which Yuzu replied, "That thing. It comes with a letter. That stationery beneath it is the letter. I know because I helped him choose those."

"Oh." Rukia looked back at the table, and for the first time, she noticed the rabbit-designed stationery. A small smile appeared on her lips for a fraction of a second. Then she turned back to Yuzu, but she did not speak. Nor did she look straight into the blonde's eyes.

She couldn't bear to be in the presence of his family and friends. That was why she was in his room, despite it being painful for her, as everybody else was downstairs. That was why, at that very moment, she wanted to fall through the floor and disappear.

Then, suddenly, she felt warm arms surround her. Yuzu hugged her tightly, and, much to her surprise, whispered, "Thank you."

"Pardon?" she blurted out, as she tried to hold back the tears. The blonde replied, "Thank you. Thank you for coming to his life. Thank you for giving his life a meaning. Thank you for saving him."

Rukia took a deep breath to calm herself. She gently pushed Yuzu away, as she shook her head, saying, "No, Yuzu. Your brother already had his life's meaning, his purpose, even before I came. It is to protect his family. You. And I did not save him."

"Yes, you did." a different voice retorted. The other two turned around to see Karin, also in black, leaning on his closet. She stepped out of the shadows, and continued, saying, "You gave him a new purpose. A whole new meaning. A much better purpose and meaning. You saved him from helplessness countless times. And he meant to tell you how grateful he was. Unfortunately…"

She faltered, as her eyes slid to the object on the table. Then she took a deep breath, and looked straight into Rukia's eyes. "And that letter holds how he feels, because he couldn't tell you face to face. It may be painful for you to read it, but it would be an insult to his memory if you don't. and I'm sure it will help you feel less guilty."

She turned to her twin, and said, "Come, Yuzu. I need your help downstairs."

With that, the twins left her. Once again alone, she turned her attention back to the object and the letter. Gently, she pulled the stationery from under the object, and opened it.

The moment she started reading, tears stung her eyes. There were times that these blurred her vision so much that she was forced to stop reading for a few moments. Another hindrance was the trembling of her hands. And so, it took her a while to finish.

When she did, she dropped the letter, and fell to his bed, feeling all her strength leave her. As she gripped the covers tightly, trying to hold on to his scent, tears continued to flow, and sobs continued to shatter the peace.

A few lines from the letter resurfaced in her mind, forcing her to grab the pillow and hold it tightly against her face, as her sobs turned to wails.

_You don't know how much that day changed my life. That is why I'm giving you this exactly on the same date that we met, so that, at least, even if vaguely, you know how much that day meant to me. How much you meant to me. And if ever something happens to me, I do not want you to look back to that day with regrets. I never regretted meeting you._

It continued to rain inside his room, as she realized what date that fateful event happened, when she was forced to put her sword through him once again.

An hour later, Karin went back to the room to check up on her, on the request of Byakuya and Renji. But the moment she got a full view of her, she stopped.

There she was, her brother's love, lying on his bed. Her eyes were closed, and her chest heaved slowly. It was obvious that she fell asleep, and mostly because of exhaustion.

And the object that previously lay on his table was against the pale skin of her neck, glinting beautifully in the moonlight.

Just like her tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Since the idea of making this a multi-chapter story got stuck in my mind, I decided to do chapter 2. But I don't think I can follow this chapter quickly. schoolwork overload. :|<strong>

**If ever the characters become out of character, well...it's difficult to do angst without making them OOC (for me). :D**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
